A Digital Story
by Crystal Luna Starr
Summary: Digimon FDD story. Three online friends who have never met before get sucked into a world which is falling in a downward spiral of fate. Can they revive the digital world and find all the essences to purify it of evil?
1. Illusion or Reality?

I found out recently that I can upload FDD stories onto FF. ;3 Yay! My account won't be entirely dead!

I had some major help on this from English class (Thank you so much Mr. B!), since I had issues writing the setting, and just my luck, we did a writing exercise where we had to write in detail about a setting.

--

The wind flew through the field, rustling the thin blades of grass and caressing the petals of the flowers. Azure blue was mixed with the gentle orange and red and created a swirl of rainbow pastel colors. A few small trees stood, their branches close to the ground, as if to embrace the pasture.

The sun and clouds were out of sight, and yet everything in the meadow was glowing. There was no sound, other than the gentle breeze that flowed through the field, and yet there was no sense pf silence.

Time seemed to stand still in this place. Seconds took to pass. The serene area was beautiful, yet eerie in a way. Other than one standing girl, who stood there with dazed eyes, not one thing stirred.

Wind passed by again, and the young girl's raven black hair followed the breeze, trying to grasp it. She looked around with shining silver eyes, not knowing where she was, nor why. All she knew was that she was -there-, and that something was bound to happen in this silence.

The girl opened her mouth, as if she was about to say something, then closed it. Something about the place she was in made her want to stay quiet, a perplexing feeling.

Suddenly, she heard a slight whisper of her name. "Crystal..." The voice was peaceful and calm, yet Crystal looked alarmed.

"W-Who's there?" Crystal called out to the field. No one answered. She started to step forward, her eyes dashing back and forth, looking for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" She called out again. She was answered by the echo of her voice, for no one was found.

She felt like everything was a dream. Nothing felt real, the pasture, the wind, the trees, everything. But the grass tickled at her knees, and the wind felt cold against her face. It felt like an illusion, but it was as real as reality.

"Is this... a dream?" She whispered to herself. She felt lost, confused. Feelings consumed the girl, and Crystal felt lost in bewilderment.

'Crystal...'

She heard the voice once again, that called her name over and over. It seemed calming, reassuring her that she wasn't lost, that she was in the right location, even if it was unidentified to Crystal's knowledge. Crystal walked forward, looking around for the source of the voice, but none was found.

'Crystal... come to me... '

Crystal looked around, still unaware of where the voice came from. She continued to walk forward, confused, often turning herself around to see if someone was behind her. She walked faster and faster, turning around rapidly, hoping that soon she would understand what was going on.

Suddenly, she flew into the air, and fell hard on the ground.

"Owww... oh..." Crystal muttered to herself, coughing at the dust clouds floating into the air. She sat up, brushing the dirt from her pants. Wait... pants?

Crystal inspected the clothes she wore. The last thing she remembered was her falling asleep, in just a light shirt, nothing else since the summer air was heavy and hot. Her wardrobe had changed, though. She wore a black leather, sleeveless shirt that showed her bare midriff. Long matching leather gloves crawled up from Crystal's knuckles and up to her shoulders. Large baggy jeans covered her once-bare legs, and she had boots on her feet.

She blinked, looking at her clothes. "This place is getting weirder and weirder," she muttered to herself. Then she noticed the item that had caused her sudden and short flight.

It was an orb-like object, somewhat small in size. Crystal stood up, and then picked it up, inspecting it. It was a gleaming white, with blue splashes of color on it. It shone in the unseen sunlight.

"Who are you?"

Crystal suddenly turned around, suprised at the voice. It was, however, not the same voice that she heard repeatedly call her name. The new voice was deep, like a male's, but familiar some how. She saw a sillouhette against the horizon of the field. She squinted, trying to focus on the object, but could not. The wind flew again, and Crystal stood there, standing there, having no idea what was going on.

"What's going on in here?" She shouted towards the sillouhette. "Do you know what's going on?"

The sillouhette shook its head. "No..."

'Don not worry.' The calming voice from before had returned, reassuring Crystal once again. 'Do not worry...'

"I'm confused," Crystal said aloud. "What's going on? Why am I here? Somebody tell me what's going on!"

A silence seemed to drift over the field, and then a strong wind came. It was a large gust, harshly going across the field. Crystal lost her balance and felt herself falling to the ground, but before she made her impact, she heard the voice again.

'You will find out soon enough.'

Before she could ask anything, Crystal felt her back hit the ground, her head slamming against the earth. All was quiet in the mysterious field, but then Crystal's view of the field faded away as another wind flew across the field and she lost consciousness.

--

I actually never really liked this chapter. Poo. The more I reread it, the more I dislike it.

Ah well. Next chapter will be interesting, me thinks. 


	2. Discovery

Not to proud of this one. It was written at majorly random times...

--

"Uhhnnnn..."

Crystal yawned. She sat up in her bed, stretching her arms.

She looked around at her room. Everything was the same as it usually was - white furniture, on a black carpet with her slate-colored walls. Large amounts of light poured into the room, pushing all shadows to the corners of the room, lighting the room with a gentle wash of yellow sun. She looked at her clothes, and was wearing her nightshirt. It was like nothing had happened. Nothing at all.

"Well... I'm guessing that was all just some weird dream..."

Crystal leaned back against the wall, resting herself against the cool wooden backboard of her bed. She let out a sigh of relief. No reason to worry about that dream. After all, it -was- just a weird dream, right?

Looking up at the ceiling, Crystal let out another sigh of relief, resting her arms on the backboard of the bed. No worries. None at all.

Then something caught her eye that made her scream.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Crystal shouted, shocked. She threw back her bed sheets, screaming. She pushed herself to the edge of her bed, and then fell off the bed. She got up, continuing to scream, pushing herself towards the wall. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The same pale white orb from her dream sat on her pillow, right next to where Crystal's head had rested.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE!" The young girl screamed. She huffed, trying to catch her breath, trying to stay calm. "Stay calm," Crystal told herself repeatedly. "Stay calm."

Suddenly, she heard a crack. The orb was cracking open.

Crystal's attempt to keep herself calm was futile.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She screamed again, and the orb cracked once more. Crystal stood there bewildered. She had no idea what was going on. The orb continued to crack.

The orb fell in two, and a small creature sat there. It made a small sound, almost like a little squeak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Crystal's voice echoed within the city, the ground even seemed to shake with her loud cry. Birds took flight into the air, shaking the leaves and the branch that which they had perched. They did not want to hear that glass-shattering scream again.

Elsewhere, hundreds of miles away, another odd morning sequence occurred, although not as... loud. And yet, they were entwined together in fate.

The sun fought its way through the gray clouds and into a dimly lit room, the light of the morning danced across the floor as it leaked through the window blinds. Other than the small splashes of light against the carpet, the room was dark, with the exception of a glowing computer screen.

A chair squeaked as a young teenaged boy twirled around in his seat, filled with boredom. He flicked his black hair away from his eyes, a small strand of green entwined with the messy hair, and adjusted his glasses.

"She's usually on by now," he muttered to himself. The boy glanced at the corner of his screen, at the programmed clock on his taskbar. "It's 11... What's taking her?"

He closed his eyes with boredom, and slight weariness. He was tired. He had such a weird dream last night...

Such thoughts left him with a headache though, so he tried his best to dismiss it. He felt so close to falling back asleep...

A loud "DING!" noise alerted him, making him jump in a startled way. A small window popped up. An Instant message. A very... bizarre one.

Crystal: I HAVE A MONSTER IN MY ROOM.

Torn between laughing and taking it as a joke, or taking Crystal serious, his overdramatic friend was often hard to understand.

But she sent another message that confirmed which route of emotion to take.

Crystal: I'm SERIOUS. I have a MONSTER. In my ROOM. ...Well, actually, in my hallway, but it makes little to no difference. But I'm SERIOUS, Peter!

He sat laughing, and the boy leaned against the table and started to type back. The best part about talking to Crystal was how fast you could get caught up in everything.

Peter: You sure you aren't being dellusional?  
Crystal: I swear. It's sitting in a box.  
Peter: A box... You have GREAT ways to protect yourself from "monsters".

Peter laughed at his witty remark. He always found that fun while talking to Crystal. Being overdramatic, and often a bit too caught up in things, it was always interesting to talk to her.

Crystal: I'm not kidding. It's like... this weird... bunny head thing!  
Peter: ...So you were scared?  
Crystal: Well, I didn't know what it was at the moment.  
Peter: Lemme guess. You screamed?  
Crystal: How'd you know?  
Peter: ... Not that hard to guess.  
Crystal: Haha. I think I woke up the neighbors.  
Peter: I think you woke up MY neighbors.

Letting his hair fall on his face, Peter fell back against his chair, relaxed. As he read the small words on the screen, "Wait, be right back!", he looked over in the corner.

Although she had been fretting over her own creature, Crystal wasn't the only one who had a "creature friend". Peter stared off at the corner, and he saw two eyes, reflecting the light that shown inside of the room against its purple irises.

"I wonder when it'll be a good time to tell her."

As Peter wondered that aloud, Crystal definately wasn't going through the best... situation, if you'd like to call it that, at the moment.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT GOT THROUGH THE BOX!" Crystal shouted, looking around frantically. She was worried. Most of it was instinct - she was overdramatic by nature. But a tiny part of her - the TINIEST part of her - was scared FOR the creature, not BECAUSE of the creature.

After the orb had cracked, the small rabbit-like head sat there. It was a small speck of white, its ears just two triangle-like points, with small, dark blue stripes against the fur. Its eyes were ice blue, but were glazed over, and after it bounced off and hit its head against the chair, Crystal found out that it was blind. She had spent a few minutes watching it, and after a little while, she realised it wasn't very dangerous.

But she was scared. It looked so innocent. And it was blind. If it were to do anything dangerous, it could...

Her thought was interrupted by a small speck of white she saw out of the corner of her room, near the window.

"No!"

Crystal ran over as fast as she could, but she was seconds too late. It had jumped out of the window.

She stood there, horrified.

For the second time that morning, Crystal screamed, and the birds decided that they wanted to stay as FAR away from her house as possible.

In another place, far away, seperate from our world, the dust flew into the air, swirling around and trying to grasp at it, the swift explosion of dust similar to the way that the birds near Crystal's house had flown away - sudden, and headed straight upwards. An impact had occurred, and the dust hid what sat on the ground, concealing the being within it.

A cough emitted from the petite brunette girl who sat in the center of the cloud, her body sprawled out on the floor from impact. She continued to cough, brushing her long strands of hair away from her face, shining brown in the hot sunlight but fading down to black as they reached the tips. Her brown eyes opened slowly, sensitive to the dust, but suddenly they shot open.

"K-Kittramon?"

The two brown irises darted left and right, searching. The girl held herself up, her hands flat against the earth as she continued to look, her black wristbands and matching cargos turning earth-colored from the flying dust, but it didn't matter to her. She started to shout out again.

"Kittramon? Kittramon! Kittramon!"

"Mnn..." A voice emitted, and the girl looked to her left to see a small white cat, with light blue markings also sprawled out against the floor, its wings curled up against its body.

"Kittramon!" The girl quickly took the cat into her arms, hugging it.

"AH! Brittany, watch the fur!" Kittramon squirmed a little bit, but then relaxed in the girl's arms.

"I thought I was gonna be alone!" Brittany replied, as she continued to hold the feline, somewhat squishing its wings.

"Well, you -know- I went into that portal with you, Britt, so don't worry about it," Kittramon winced at the crushing, but she beared it, knowing her partner was worried.

Brittany stopped for a moment to look at her surroundings. The dust had finally calmed down, and they lay upon a stretched desert before them. A slight breeze lifted the dust into the air again, but otherwise the area around them was barren.

"Wh-where... where are we?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Didn't I tell you before we left? We're in the Digital World now, Britt."

"The digital world..." Brittany repeated the creature's words slowly, the words themselves sounding exotic against her tongue, different from what she knew, like the landscape around her.

She turned to her partner. "Is there anyone else in this world?"

"Well," The feline sat up in the girl's lap, curling her tail around her. "I know there are digimon like me here..."

The silly thought of a million Kittramon clones popped into her mind, but she brushed it off, trying her best not to giggle. "What about humans, Kit?"

Kittramon looked at her partner with some uncertainty. "Well... I'm not really sure, Britt... You might be the only human here."

The brunette looked off at the horizon as the feline spoke, and the thoughts hung in her mind.

Unlike Brittany, Crystal's thoughts were ripped into two as she stood, her hands placed against the window sill, stunned.

A flutter of air was heard, and a blinding light shone from the small creature that had risked its short life, its ice blue eyes meeting Crystal's silvery gray ones. The light grew around it, encircling it, the light becoming so bright that Crystal had to shield her eyes.

Silence filled the air, as the light dimmed, and Crystal held her eyes closed. She was afraid of the outcome. Silence continued, not a single sound was heard.

Suddenly, with another flutter of air, a sound similar to wings was heard, and Crystal let her eyes open slowly, scared of the outcome. But there, infront of her, a small white creature hovered in the air, flapping its large white ears and staying suspended.

"What. The. Heck." Crystal slowly formed the words with her mouth.

The creature smiled at her, flew into the window, and dropped something on her head. "You forgot this."

The girl stood stunned, as the item fell from her head and into her palms. It was an odd device of some sort, but Crystal payed no attention to it. She simply stood there, her mouth wide open at the fluttering creature.

The white creature landed on the floor and looked up at Crystal, smiling. Its dark blue eyes looked up into Crystal's silver ones, and Crystal noticed that it had a small diamond on its forehead of the same color, as well as a pattern on her ears that had a similar look. The pattern made the creature's ears look as if they had been "dipped" in paint. It had no body otherwise, it was just a head of fluff with gigantic ears.

"What..." Crystal slowly talked, trying to stay calm. "What... what -are- you?"

"I'm a digimon, Crystal." The creature spoke. It had a feminie voice, with a slight Japanese accent to its tongue so it sounded like the creature said, "Uhm ah dehjeemahn, Kurishhtaruu."

"A... digimon?" Crystal blinked, not believing what she was hearing.

"A digital monster!" It chirped, flapping its ears in enthusiasm.

And before she knew it, Crystal was wrapped up in an adventure she would never forget.

--

Wee, go Crystal and her over-dramaticness. XD

Brittany and Kittramon belong to Brittany, Peter and his digimon (not revealing who it is yet) belong to Peter, and Crystal and Chimomon/Dropurettumon belong to me. 


End file.
